electronicartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Age
Dragon Age is a dark fantasy role-playing video game series created by Canadian developer BioWare. The first game was Dragon Age: Origins, released in 2009. The sequel Dragon Age II was released in March 2011. Dragon Age: Inquisition was released in November 2014. The series' fantasy setting has been used by a variety of other media, including books and tabletop games, and the three main games have been joined by a variety of downloadable content (DLC) add-ons. A fourth installment was announced on December 6, 2018.A Message From Mark Darrah & Matthew Goldman – The Dread Wolf Rises, Bioware Blog Video games Main series ''Dragon Age 4'' The fourth main entry in the series, Dragon Age 4, is being developed as of 2019. Development of this game, code-named "Joplin", began in 2015. It was originally intended to be a smaller, more narrative-focused game set in the Tevinter Imperium region of the game's world. Problems with the development of Bioware's other games Mass Effect: Andromeda and Anthem led to repeated interruptions as "Joplin" staff was shifted to these games. In October 2018, Bioware and its parent company EA cancelled "Joplin" altogether, reportedly because it did not provide for a "live service" component providing ongoing monetization opportunities, as was expected by EA. Development of Dragon Age 4 was restarted under the code-name "Morrison", this time with a live-service component and based on Anthem s code. Spin-offs ''Dragon Age Journeys'' Dragon Age Journeys was planned to be a three-chapter Flash game spin-off by EA 2D. The first chapter of the game, The Deep Roads was released for free in 2009. Players can unlock achievements in the game, which will unlock unique items in Dragon Age: Origins. The second and third chapters were to be purchase-only, but have been cancelled. ''Dragon Age Legends'' Dragon Age Legends is a strategy role-playing game developed by EA for the Facebook Platform. Dragon Age Legends gives players their experience of the Free Marches, the setting of Dragon Age II. Dragon Age Legends gameplay will unlock items within Dragon Age II. The game features character customization and an upgrade system that is not similar to Dragon Age II. ''Heroes of Dragon Age'' In 2013, EA released Heroes of Dragon Age, a free-to-play game for mobile devices. The game is battle-based, featuring digital 3D figurines of characters from the Dragon Age universe. Rather than introducing new lore, the game is based on "what if?" scenarios drawn from plotlines in the existing games. Characters Other media (PS3) 87 (X360) 86 |game2 = Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening |mc2 = (PC) 82 (PS3) 80 (X360) 80 |game3 = Dragon Age II |mc3 = (PC) 82 (PS3) 82 (X360) 79 |game4 = Dragon Age: Inquisition |mc4 = (PC) 85 (PS4) 89 (XONE) 85 }} The Dragon Age setting is also used in several other media. Dragon Age Keep Dragon Age Keep is an online platform that allows players to save their in-game choices in a "world state." If their gaming platform is connected to the internet, then a player's major decisions will be saved and can be imported into new games. This affects the events and characters that are present in-game, most noticeably so in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Dragon Age Keep incorporates decisions made in DLCs as well as the major games. The platform also allows for players to customize their world states by choosing the preferred outcome for any given choice. Books * Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume I was released April 2013. This comprehensive guide offers detailed insight into the lore of the Dragon Age universe, including the geography of Thedas, races, and magic. * The Art of Dragon Age Inquisition was released November 2014. It features concept art for the third game in the series. * Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume II was released May 2015. Expanding upon Volume I, this edition includes insight into the cast of characters across the franchise. It also features The New Cumberland Chant of Light (an edition of the text central to the worlds fictional religion 'The Chantry'), The Seer's Yarn: A Treasury of Tales for Children All Over, and a mini cookbook called The Whole Nug Culinary Treasures of Thedas. Novels There are currently six novels set in the Dragon Age universe. * Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, written by David Gaider, was released on March 3, 2009. * Dragon Age: The Calling, written by David Gaider, was released on October 13, 2009. * Dragon Age: Asunder, written by David Gaider, was released on December 20, 2011 through Tor Publishers. * Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, written by Patrick Weekes, was released on April 8, 2014. * Dragon Age: Last Flight, written by Liane Merciel, was released on September 16, 2014. * Dragon Age: Hard in Hightown, written by Mary Kirby (under the alias of Varric Tethras), was released on July 31, 2018 Tabletop role-playing game A tabletop role-playing game, titled Dragon Age, was released on January 25, 2010 by Green Ronin. The game uses a new game system using three six-sided dice, called the "AGE System". The game's initial release was as a boxed set including a Player's Guide, Game Master's Guide, map of Ferelden and three dice. Two more boxed sets were released to carry characters to higher levels. The complete game has also been released as a hardcover book. Anime film An anime film adaptation was announced on June 7, 2010. It was co-produced by BioWare, EA and anime company Funimation Entertainment. It was released in Japanese theaters on February 11, 2012. The film is called Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker with Funimation Entertainment releasing a teaser trailer on their website.Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker teaser trailer Main character Cassandra appeared in Dragon Age II and would later appear in "Dragon Age: Inquisition". The plot of this film provides backstory for a young Cassandra Pentaghast, who is on a quest to save the Chantry from a group of blood mages that has gained the ability to control dragons. Comics Dragon Age: Origins, a webcomic by the artist of Penny Arcade, was made available in 2010, and it tells a story about a group of Templars sent on a search & destroy mission for Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds. The timeline is set before the game Dragon Age: Origins, as Morrigan has not yet been recruited by The Warden. Another webcomic, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, was also released in 2010 by Penny Arcade. This short story tells how Nathaniel Howe broke into Vigils Keep prior to his arrest in Awakening right before meeting The Warden. Dragon Age: The Revelation, written by David Gaider, was published in 2010 on BioWare's website, and features art from Aimo. The story is based on a script from the video game Dragon Age: Origins that did not make the final release. It details a meeting between Morrigan and Alistair after the Grey Wardens learn from Riordan that in order to kill an Archdemon the warden who slays the beast must die. Morrigan seeks out Alistair to ask his advice on the lengths one would go to help a friend in need. The story assumes a female warden as Duncan's last recruit and ends with Morrigan on her way to Alistair's bedroom to offer The Dark Ritual. Three graphic novels and a series of comic books have also been released: Dragon Age, a 133-page story written by Orson Scott Card with the help of Aaron Johnson and released by IDW Publishing in 2011, tells the story of a mage becoming romantically involved with a Templar. It was originally released in 6 individual comics but was collected and issued in a single graphic novel. The story is set before the events of the video games and takes place in and around the Tower of Magi. The second series of graphic novels set after the events of Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II were released beginning in 2012. The novels were The Silent Grove, Those Who Speak, and Until We Sleep. The Silent Grove follows Alistair, Varric and Isabela as they uncover the truth behind Alistair's past. It is written by David Gaider. The second and third graphic novels in the series, Those Who Speak and Until We Sleep, were released as well by Dark Horse Comics in the same plotline, and later re-released in a 'Library Edition' compilation. The third series of graphic novels, titled Dragon Age: Magekiller, is set before and during the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition. Written by Greg Rucka, the story follows Marius, a mage-hunting mercenary, and Tessa Forsythia, his assistant, as they progress through Thedas to seek for their targets. The story aims at "expanding the world of Dragon Age", and will involve areas that are never shown in the Dragon Age games. The first issue of the comic was released on December 16, 2015. A semi-sequel to Magekiller from the same team, Dragon Age: Knight Errant, launched in May 2017 and followed elven thief Vaea. A third entry for the series, Dragon Age: Deception, is slated to launch with the first issue in October 2018. Action figures A series of four action figures was released by DC Direct. Series one includes action figures of Morrigan, Duncan, Loghain and a Genlock. Each highly detailed figure features game-accurate accessories and can be found in game and hobby shops and various online retailers. Web series It was announced on February 15, 2011, that actress Felicia Day, in partnership with BioWare, would be releasing a six-part web series called Dragon Age: Redemption sometime in the summer of 2011. The series is written by Day, who also serves as a co-producer. Filming took place over a dozen days in January 2011 in the L.A. area, with associate producer Peter Winther (Independence Day) as director and John Bartley (Lost) as cinematographer. It was teased as #mysteryproject on Day's Twitter feed for several weeks before the announcement. The web series premiered on October 11, 2011, the same day as the release of the new Dragon Age II DLC, Mark of the Assassin, which features quests based around Day's character. References External links * [http://www.dragonage.com Dragon Age official website] Category:Franchises Category:Franchises introduced in 2009 Category:Video games